


I'm starving for your touch

by gaysquared



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, FaceFucking, Facials, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrators, consensual voyeurism, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Zuko was the one who suggested this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm starving for your touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in an AU where everything is the same except it's in a modern setting, as well as Jet is alive and instead of becoming the firelord Zuko lives with Jet in Ba-Sing-Se. I just wanted there to be electronic sex toys, really.  
> Anyways, Jet knows Zuko's real name and past. 
> 
> I was thinking about making Jet Zuko's daddy, but I thought that might be a bit much. Maybe in a different fic.

Zuko is starting to regret ever agreeing to this. At all. 

Of course, Jet just smirks as he turns on the vibrating cock-ring, sitting back in the chair facing the bed to watch Zuko. The fire bender shudders as the ring springs to life, trying to shift away from the feeling, but it is unavoidable. The device shivers against his already hard cock, and he spreads his legs wider as Jet smirks at him. Damn bitch. 

Zuko glares, leaning back slightly as Jet does the same. He thinks about complaining, but then Jet will just say something about what a big whiner he is. Instead, he raises his eyebrow in a challenge, waiting for Jet to say something. 

"Well?" He asks, impatience clear in his voice. 

"Well what?" Jet shoots back, propping his feet up on the bed. 

"What now?"

Jet smirks again. "I thought you said you were going to give me a little show. Or is that what you say to all the boys when they're eating your a-"

"That's enough," the prince interjects, glaring. 

"Cmon," Jet says, bearing his usual shit-eating-grin. He toes off his shoes on the edge of the bed and moves a socked foot towards Zuko's leg, stroking along the ivory flesh softly. "Maybe I'll fuck you nice and slow if you do a good enough job."

Zuko tenses, clicking his tongue.  
"What did you have in mind?"

Jet's smirk only gets wider. "Wanna see you fuck yourself," he murmurs, "with your fingers. While you stroke yourself." 

The rebel-fighter picks up a bottle of lube next to his chair and places it softly on the bed. Zuko squirms a little, his cock starting to ache from the stimulation, and takes himself in his hand. No going back now, he supposes. 

He strokes himself a couple of times, the feeling soft and familiar, before letting go to grab the bottle of lube. He pops open the cap and squeezes some onto his fingers, warming it up in his hands before lowering a digit to his ass. 

The first intrusion is easy, they've been doing it a lot lately, and the only resistance comes when he puts the second finger in. Zuko goes back to stroking his cock, the lube left on his other hand slicking the way and making him shiver almost violently. Fingers shifting and curling, he works himself open, easing into the feeling. 

He looks up to see Jet staring at him intently, brown eyes intense but amused. It both freaks Zuko out and gets him off. He angles his fingers until they snag on the bundle of nerves inside of him and he jumps, a surprised groan ripped from his throat as his hand strokes faster on his cock. The cockring along with his other ministrations has his legs jumping at the sensitivity every time he strokes over his prostate, pressure building up inside him until his cock starts to hurt but he doesn't even care because he just needs to get off. He starts to fuck himself back on his fingers, hips rolling, precum leaking from the tip of his dick as he thumbs over the slit with a shiver. 

Jet watches him quietly, apparently unaffected except for the rather large tent pitched in his pants. Zuko groans, his breathing erratic and labored because he's so goddamn close and he just wants to cum, he just needs to cum. 

"Fuck," he whispers, feeling a sob bubble up in his chest. "Jet, I can't."

"Can't what?" The other man asks, amused. 

"I need to cum. It fucking hurts." His wrist trapped underneath him hurts and the pressure in his sack is killing him. 

"That's not a very nice way to ask," Jet remarks calmly, and Zuko just wants to punch that stupid goddamn smirk off his face. 

"P-please. Please let me cum."

Jet leans over his body, and Zuko shivers with excitement.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy and return the favor after?" Jet whispers. 

Zuko nods quickly, still trying to thrust back on his fingers, motions getting erratic. He's so close to bursting and then Jet takes Zuko's hand off his cock and undoes the ring. He pulls Zuko's hand out of his ass, too, and replaces it with his own fingers.

He curls them, stroking slowly, rubbing the bundle of nerves softly at first, and then harder until Zuko shudders violently, his cock twitching as it drools, heavy and red on his stomach. 

"Shit-- please, God, Jet, please--"

Jet rubs harder, and Zuko thrusts back against his fingertips, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

"God, more, more--"

He pushes back again and comes with a surprised shout that trickles into a pleading whimper of delight. Cock twitching, he releases several strings of cum onto his chest, his ass clamping down around Jet's fingers. 

The freedom-fighter pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the bed. 

"That feel good?" He asks softly. "You came a lot."

Zuko nods, breathing shakily. 

"You ready, baby?"

"Ya... Ya," Zuko whispers hoarsely, moving off of the bed, sensitive and aching all over. "How you want me?"

"Your mouth. On your knees."

Zuko does as he's told and crawls onto his knees as Jet pulls his cock out of his pants, the flesh dark and red and leaking at the tip. 

Shit, Zuko whispers in the back of his mind, stretching his mouth open to take him in. It's a task that has become easier with practice, and he sinks down as far as he can without gagging. 

Jet sighs, breathing something out along the lines of "love your pretty eyelashes," before saying softly,  
"I'm gonna move, okay?"

Zuko nods the best he can before Jet thrusts shallowly into his mouth. The prince adjusts, covering his teeth as much as he can as Jet moves out again, only to thrust back in. 

When Zuko doesn't complain, Jet picks up his space, hips moving faster to land in the wet heat of the firebender's mouth. He grabs Zuko's hair, twisting a fist into it and making Zuko moan unashamedly. Not like he had any honor left, anyway. 

Jet breathes shallowly, voice shaking as his usual talk spills from his mouth.  
"You look so good like that baby, so good, so so good, you're doing so good..."

Tears well in Zuko's eyes as Jet thrusts harder, thrusting deeper into his throat as the prince tries to suppress his gag reflex. 

"You're so fucking pretty like that, you don't even know, wanna keep fucking you forever, wanna make you feel so good 'cause that's what you deserve, baby, so good to me..."

The firebender feels a sob seize his chest, his body shaking, willing Jet to keep talking and keep going and just never stop. 

"God... God... Yes, fuck-- just like that baby, that's how-- yeah-- so perfect, babe, you're so perfect, so fucking good, wanna make you cum again..."

Zuko moans, his throat vibrating around Jet as he wonders how fucking ruined he must look. Jet thrusts faster, chasing down his orgasm, before pulling out of Zuko's mouth. The firebender almost finds himself whining at the loss before Jet takes himself into his hand and grinds into his palm. 

"Fuck, fuck," he pants, muscles in his abdomen going tight as Zuko watches, bewitched. 

"Zuko," he shudders, and the prince's mouth falls open slightly in surprise as the other man comes all over his face. Jet almost never calls him by his real name. No longer able to call him Li, he usually calls him pet names. Most likely because he's still not really comfortable with Zuko's real identity yet. Not that Zuko has ever been totally comfortable with it either. 

He swallows the cum that lands in his mouth in a now familiar slide as Jet stares down at him, seemingly surprised himself that his cum is everywhere from Zuko's hair to his scar to his lips and chin, as well as the firebender's own release from earlier still all over his chest. 

"Ah," he says softly, still a little out of breath. "Shower?"

"Shower," Zuko answers as Jet helps him up to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to take an extra long shower if you need to
> 
> my praise kink went a little haywire while writing this


End file.
